


Smile flower.

by pacw0man



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Idol Verse, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Stablished relationships, Swearing, basically seventeen being domestic with a baby, ill add more tags later, im sorry, jihoon is an ass, lol, non beta readed, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacw0man/pseuds/pacw0man
Summary: How a 6 months old baby ended in the door of their dorm, Seungcheol had no idea. The only thing he could say for sure was that they were royally fucked.// or the fic of Seventeen taking care of a baby and being a mess (just like the author lol)[HIATUS.]





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke with my friend Ana because we started imagining how Seventeen would be like taking care of a baby and i just had to write this. So credits to Ana for helping me out with the idea.  
> This is not beta-readed so sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language.

How a 6 months old baby ended in the door of their dorm, Seungcheol had no idea. The only thing he could say for sure was that they were royally fucked.

He had woken up earlier than anyone else because that morning he had to attend some meetings, fun leader duties yay, and later on they had practice, but after last day's schedule everyone was way too tired and his kids deserved some rest. So he went on his morning routine as usual, trying really hard to not make noise that could disturb the members' slumber and soon he was ready to get on his way, but. He saw it. The small bundle of fluffiness mumbling nonsense while it watched it's own hands in amazement. Seungcheol was sure he was still dreaming, because there was no way that baby was on their doorstep, and he tried really hard to wake up, laughing a bit to himself before rubbing his eyes, praying to God to wake up. But the only thing he got was a really loud -and cute- squeal from the baby at his feet, that now had it big rounded eyes directed to him, something like a smile playing on its lips while it observed every little move Seungcheol did, before squealing once again, now it's arms up in the air and directed to the male, asking to be held. The dark haired male crouched down, the smile that adorned his lips inevitable as the baby eagerly reached for his fingers, holding them. Only them Seungcheol noticed the little paper attached on one side of the basket, right between the basket and the soft yellow bag he just noticed was beside it. He frowned, freeing his hands to take it, inspecting the folded paper whilr searching for any kind of name or direction, but there was none. He was about to read it, when the loud noises of the baby distracted him again. He remembered they were still in the middle of the corridor, not the safest place to be. Maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should just have left after calling the police or something so they could take care of the child, he knew deep down in his mind and heart that that was the best option. But how could left the enfant behind when those eyes were calling his name desperately. Seungcheol ended sighing before standing up again just to put the bag on his shoulder and the basket between his hands, going back into the safety of the place he now called home.

Sitting down in the sofa, he put the basket beside him carefully, before unfolding the white piece of paper. It was a letter, and it only confused him further, he still couldn't connect why there was a baby on his doorstep at 6 a.m., for fucks sake, he could feel the headache starting to grow and hit his skull, and knowing he was definitely going to be late to his meetings and get scolded only helped to the punding headache to get stronger. This was gonna be a whole of a morning.

_"Hi, to anyone that gets this note._

_I can't tell you my name, because then you'll surely want to contact me, but there's no way that could happen. I'm sorry. I really am. I know i'm no one to be letting this stranger's baby on your doorstep and then asking for favours. But i'm really desperate right now. So desperate that i'm letting my only daughter in your care. I don't know you, i don't if you really old or really young, i don't know if you are a woman or a man, but i sure know one thing: you'll take better care of her than i would ever._

_I don't have an excuse but I guess you must be really freaked out right now. I was a really young student, but then i happened to fall in love with a guy. This guy... he tricked me into some things, and i ended up getting pregnant. After I told him, the one I thought was the love of my life just ran away. I tried to tell my parents, but they both turned their backs on me unless i got an abortion. I just couldn't do that. I was foolish, yeah, but i was also heartbroken and mentally ill. So i ended giving birth to that beautiful babygirl you see. But i have no home, i have no job and i have no money. I think I'm getting sick, and i don't really know how long i would last like this. And what's worse, i don't know how long she would last. Maybe i was a fool amd comitted a lot of mistakes, but this baby does not deserve to die because of me. She deserves a nice life, and i saw that people in this neighborhoud live well. You could give her such a nice life..._

_I know this is selfish of me, i just dropped her at the first doorstep i saw and ran. and i just have one more request, of course i'll never know if you granted me this, but if you could keep the name i gave her... she doesn't even have a surname, she only has her name in this world. I named her Eunji. From Sino-Korean 恩 Eun meaning "kindness, mercy, charity" combined with 智 Ji meaning "wisdom", so maybe she will be wiser than her mom ever was. Wait, do i even have the right to call myself that? No, after this, i don't._

_I'm just really desperate, i hope one day you'll understand my reason, and maybe she will aswell."_

Putting the paper back down, Seungcheol sighed, his mind now a little bit clearer but still confused as what should he do. The letter was written in a rush, and some of the ink was smudged on some points, probably from tears falling on it while she wrote it. He looked at the girl, who was still looking at him with those pure rounded eyes, like she was waiting for an answer, he could almost see the question in her eyes, "will you take me? I have nothing else". Seungcheol rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was trained to be a leader, but never to make this kind of life-changing decisions, he was only 23 after all. How could he decide the destiny of a baby like that? How could he become the "parent" of a child that wasn't even his? What would the press say about that? If he kept the baby and it somehow ended being public, their careers would end when they have just started. How could he do that to his own members? They trusted him with their lifes, they trusted him to guide them through everything.

His eyes drifted away, settling on the small body. Carefully, he leaned in, taking away some of the blankets and revealing her tiny body covered in a white dress, legs moving wildly after being freed. A feeling he had never felt started to ignite in his chest while his eyes roamed, something he couldn't find the words to express, looking at every one of her moves. He had a burning dessire to protect her from everything bad from this world. He remembered the letter, the words and the pain echoing in his mind as one of his hands settled itself on her tiny cheek, stroking it. This girl didn't have anything. She wouldn't ever meet her mother or any other relative. She had probably been on the streets, being lucky enough that the only thing she really needed was her mom's breast milk. Was the girl well feed? He had no idea of babies, but she looked healthy enough, and a wave of something like relief shooked his body. The girl, now he knew named Eunji, only looked at him, like no one else had existed in her life before, like she had just opened her eyes for the first ever; if he gave her a home, would it be like giving her a new life? If he took her under his wing, would she be a new being? What could happen to her, if he called the police and let them take her away, what would be of her life? Deep down he knew he was crazy for even havving such thoughts, that the fear he suddenly felt when he thought of this little girl being in a orphange where they wouldn't look properly after her was unrational and totally unustifiable, but the warm and pleasant buzz he felt when Eunji smiled at him was more than enough to erase all of that and keep just one thing in his mind: _her smile._

Her smile was pure like a fresh start, it was one completely made out of sweetness and gentleness, a hint of mischief he was sure didn't even have yet shimmering in her eyes while her nose scrunched adorably. Her smile was shinning even though no blinding white teeth were after her rosy lips, only gums showing. Her smile, the first true smile she had directed to him, could only be described with one word: love. And maybe it was her smile that made him totally fall for her charms, all that he knew is that he wanted to keep seeing that smile, he wanted it to stay there forever because it was it's rightful place, illuminating his whole living room even though no lights were on and the sun was still peeking through.

"Cheol?" a sleepy voice snapped him out of his daze, quickly incorporating himself and looking at the direction from where the voice came. A very tired Jeonghan came into his line of sight, and even before the blonde spoke again he could already feel the nervousness growing on his guts. "Manager-hyun called me, said he had been trying to contact you for almost 15 minutes but you wouldn't pick up. He was worried" he said, still unmoving from his spot on the door of the living room. "

Oh." was all Seungcheol could mutter before taking out his phone and unlocking it, cringing at the amount of missed calls "I put it on silence because i didn't want to disturb anyone. Anyway I wanted to call him" his voice sounded a lot more even than his thoughts right now, the nervousness growing with each second that passed by.

"Why are you still here th-" the blonde's speech (or more likely scold) was cut by another squeal from the baby, probably upset that she wasn't the centre of attention anymore, and Seungcheol saw how Jeonghan froze at the sound, waking totally in a matter of seconds, eyebrows raised in alarm and confusion "Cheol? That wasn't you, right?" he stated the obvious, taking a step forward.

"No... Jeonghan, promise you won't freak out b-" this time was Jeonghan's time to scream, having reached Seungcheol's side and finally landing his eyes on the amused baby. Quickly Seungcheol grabbed him by the arm, making him sit down and putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. But Jeonghan removed his hand from his mouth like it burned him and looked at Seungcheol like he had grown another head, eyes wide as ballons "What the actual fuck Seungcheol! What is that baby doing here?"

"Don't scream, you'll wake the entire block, for fucks sake!" Seungcheol angry-whispered, letting go of the younger boy before setting his head in his hands, ruffling his hair in a frustrated manner. "Before you get any crazy ideas in that dramatic head of yours, she isn't mine" Seunghcheol huffed, looking at his side before looking back at Jeonghan "Someone dropped on our doorstep. She was abandoned" Seungcheol flinched at his own words, the truth physically paining him because of it's cruelty and motioned to the letter, unfolded, on the table. Jeonghan looked at him for a second before reaching for it, eyes scanning the piece of paper, and the dark haired male could swear he saw tears forming. But he opted to say nothing of it, instead waiting patiently for Jeonghan to end reading it.

"...what are we gonna do?" is all that Jeonghan could mutter, eyes now looking directly at the baby for the first time, scanning her like Seungcheol had done just earlier. He was about to answer when Jeonghan's phone lit up with an incoming call, and before any of them looked at it they both knew it was their manager.

"I'll take it" the older said, already standing up and reading himself for a talk he knew would change a lot of things. While he was at it he wandered off to the kitchen, Jeonghan being let alone with the girl. He got closer, looking at her with curiosity on his eyes, hands falling on her head to fix some bangs out of her tiny face.

"You poor thing... what did you do to deserve this?" he muttered, still playing with her hair and he observed how it seemed to calm her down, stopping her incesant moving until she was only looking at him through eyelids heavy with sleep "Yes, darling, sleep for now. We'll take care of everything" he soothed, a sad smile making it's way on his lips.

 

⚡

 

"Manager-hyung is on his way" the older male said once he ended the call, standing in front of Jeonghan "He was... freaking out. Badly." Scrunching up his nose in a frustrated manner, Seungcheol looked away to the now sleeping baby, brows furrowed. When Jeonghan slipped his hands in between his it only felt natural and right "It's not fair" he muttered mostly to himself.

"Not many things in life are" Jeonghan answered even when he knew the statement wasn't directed to him "Do you think we should wake them up and explain the situation? Before manager-hyung arrives" his head was slightly crooked in the direction of the hallway he himself had come through moments ago. Seungcheol's eyes came back to rest on the angelic features, caressing his cheekbones and the royal slope of his nose with his gaze before coming to a stop on his lips. God, Jeonghan was beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah, we should" taking a step aside, Seungcheol started to walk to the rooms, mentally preparing himself for such a task. "Cheol?" he only hummed, stopping but without turning back to look at the blonde "what do you think we should do?" the tremor in his voice was foreign, a fear he had never known in Jeonghan's voice "Our career... we are only rookies."

"And she is only months old"

Suddenly, the realization hit Jeonghan, in the way Seungcheol, even when he sounded so exhausted, kept himself square, tension visible on the line of his shoulder and the way he clinged to the fabris of sleeves near his fisted hands. It hit him in the way Seungcheol didn't look at him when he said those words, even though his head was now turned to the left and he could easily see him, but his eyes where instead fixed in the place where he knew the girl rested. Seungcheol wanted to keep her, the softness in his heart and his unability to see others suffering winning over, and instead was Jeonghan the one who slumped his shoulders in defeat. It was risky, but down in his heart he wanted to give the girl a good life too, and if they were lucky and became succesful, they could.

"Just... let's talk it out all together, okay?" The blonde finally spoke again, eyes drifting from his boyfriend's body to the wall beside him "This is not only your decision to make. It's not only your life and career on the line now"

"I know it, Hannie. I know it very well,"

"I love you." he couldn't stop the words before the scaped his lips, making a thin line out of them after saying it. But Seungcheol was clearly affected by those words, his face softening before finally looking at the blonde.

"I love you, too." he replied, before he was back on his way to wake up the members, the phantom of what would happen right behind him and muttering dark and twisted words on his ears.

 

⚡

 

"So," the youngest of them, still very sleepy but very serious at the same time (probably the most serious of them all) started "basically she was abandoned and Seungcheol wants to keep her?" he asked, as if to confirm that all of this wasn't a dream. Looking at his hyungs disheveled, alarmed and sleepy faces, he couldn't help but to ask himself whose face he mirrored the most. Was it the angry furrow of Jihoon, who seemed ready to snap in any moment given? Or was the complete terror on Seokmin's and Seungkwan's faces, both singers holding the other hand tightly until they were white and red with the force of the hold? Or maybe it was the calm on the 95 line, who seemed way too comfortable with the idea of suddenly raising a baby out of the blue? He himself couldn't rate his emotions, having woken up so early on his morning off to find a baby sleeping on their couch and his hyungs saying nonsense about keeping it.

"Basically, yes" said male answered.

"This is madness." Jihoon snapped in a cold voice, gainning a glare from Jeonghan's direction "Are you really serious about this right now? I can't believe you."

"First, even if I was really crazy, I'm still your hyung," Seungcheol started, voice firm, and raising just so little "Second, that's my opinion, and we are having a meeting right now to decide on it. I did not say that it was final."

"The fact that you could actually consider taking it in itself it's crazy, _hyung_!" Jihoon stood, ready to match Seungcheol fierceness.

" _She_. She is not an it." It was turn to Jeonghan's voice to turn icy.

"Of course you'll take your boyfriend side, i wouldn't dare to bet otherw-" the shorter male was cut off by the first whimpers of Eunji, who seemed to have woken up due to the noise, and very scared about it. Before anyone else could react, Hansol was already on his feet and taking the girl in his arms, swinging her side to side carefully "For fucks sake."

"Hyung, stop, you scared her." Mingyu said from somewhere behind Jihoon, eyes fixed on the back of said male. Even he sometimes was scared of Jihoon, how could that little baby not get scared too?

"You know what? Don't count with me for this. I'm here to make music, not to play parent of someone else child" Jihoon headed back to his room, closing the door with an unnecesary force. Seungcheol couldn't help the sigh that scaped his lips and only relaxed when he felt Jisoo's hand on his thigh, squeezing it a bit before letting go.

"Guys, Seungcheol and I... we talked this already." Jeonghan started when silence and tension filled the air "We want to keep her. We want to give her a chance in life. But we won't do it if it isn't what everyone is comfortable with" the whimpers had died down a little, and Jeonghan couldn't help the proud smile that tugged at his lips when he saw how Hansol gave the little girl little kisses that only made her smile adorably, making the ghosts disappear from her sight. When he locked eyes with Hansol, he already knew the answer.

"I'll do it." the young said, looking back down at the girl "She reminds me of Sofia. And if I or my mom had to let her go like this... I guess I'd want whoever she ended with to be like us. And that she'd have a chance, so yeah." After him, Minghao and Junhui nodded, seemingly thinking the same way.

"But, Jihoon had a point... what about our career?" Wonwoo started, looking down at his hands "Only having a partner could cost an Idol it's career, a baby? When we are this young? What would that make us?"

"It's not like we don't hide things from the public eye anyway." Soonyoung started "Like two of our maknaes are in a relationship with each other, and our hyung line? Completely gay for each other." He joked signalling to the three 95 liners who flushed a bit. "I say let's do it."

"I have a better idea," Seokmin's voice piped in, gainning everyone else attention "why don't we take her in until we find her a good home? Like a good family who could take better care. We are too young, some of us are babies still" his head moved towards Mingyu, who weakly protested.

"So... we are taking her in?" Seungcheol talked again, eyes glimmering with something really close to tears. "Even if it's temporary." he added, even though the words left a bitter aftertaste in his tongue, body flinched ever so slightly, a gesture that no one but Jeonghan seemed to see.

"Yeah, Cheol" he said, his hand reaching for his "We are taking Eunji in. For as long as we can. We'll take care of her."

"So now we are full time babysitters too, ah?" Seungkwan said, a smile on his lips "I guess I could add to my endless list of talents. Kids love me" he stood and walked closer to where his boyfriend still had the girl on his arms and pulled a funny face for her, but she seemed to grimace at this, sending everyone else in the room in a fit of laughter. Her wide eyes looked at all of them, as if recognizing them for the first time, reaching her arms to all of them at the same time, like she knew what they had been talking about and was waiting for a welcoming hug. This definitely was the start of a new life for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! It's the first time in a long time that i decide to do a chaptered fic wow. This is gonna be a mess, i already know it haha  
> First of all, what do you think?? Seventeen with a baby?? I already know what kind of mess that could be.  
> Also, i dont want to say "i'll be posting this day" because i dont really know it, just like i dont know how long the chapters will be (i lterally spent 3 days writing this one and it feels too much and too little and the same time)  
> Also, i do this for fun, so don't take to heart anything that displayed here (like how jihoon seems so agaisnt about the whole thing, im sorryyyy)  
> So, kudos and comments make me happy, will you let them? Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic!!


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, non-beta readed bc im lazy af, sorry for any mistakes.

Convincing their manager to let them take care of Eunji has been rough, almost two hours of pros and cons and promising no one would know about her and that they could take care of the baby perfectly fine. "We are 13, I'm sure we can manage a tiny little adorable baby", Seokmin had told their manager with his signature smile, to what their manager could only sigh.

"Do you even have all the things she needs?" he answered, totally defeated and thinking about all the things that could go wrong, and about his own experience as a father of 3 now. "You know, diapers, formula, bottles, pacifiers, clothes, a place for her to sleep?" he counted, knowing for a fact that the only thing they had was the little the mother had left in the bag. The members shared concerned looks, Jisoo digging through the bag and taking out the only belongins of the baby. There were a few diapers, a pacifier, a change of clothes that were dirty, a even dirtier plushie and wet tissues.

"I think... we need to go shopping, guys." Jisoo said after emptying the bag, shaking it upside down to emphasize his point. Their manager sighed for who knows what time that morning and stood up "Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, change your clothes and come with me. We are gonna buy things, and we are gonna have to do it quickly because I can assure you that when she wakes up she is gonna be hungry." He then looked at the other side, his eyes landing on the 96 line "Soonyoung and Junhui, clear a space in the room you guys decide the crib is gonna be in. Wonwoo, call the hospital and get an appointment. If she has been in the streets for as long as she has been alive I'm sure she didn't get her vaccines. The rest of you, take care of her while we are out, read some parenting tricks or something." He finalized, and frowned at the amazed look on the guys who were still sat.

"Woah, hyung, you are such a good dad. We didn't even thought of those things." Seungkwan said, communicating what was in everyone else's mind. Their manager couldn't help his little smile, and even less when he looked down at the girl who still slept peacefully.

"I'm father of three kids, remember?" he answered, snikering a bit "And I also take care of another thirteen kids here." the man added, gainnig laughs from most of them "C'mon, before she wakes up again."

⚡

"Okay, so we've bought diapers, creams, shampoo and body gel and everything she'll need for the bathroom, right?" Jisoo listed, checking everything out of the list they made on their way to the mall. After Seungcheol nodded after looking throught the bags full to the rim, he crumpled the note, taking another one out. "Jeonghan and manager-hyung should have ended buying her formula and bottles by now..."

"Yes, we ended" A man's voice sounded from behind Jisoo, startling him a little, to what the man chuckled "I'll give you the old clothes of my daughter, it's been so long since she last fitted those anyway." he added, but couldn't miss the little pout on Jisoo and Seungcheol's faces, and the huge one that was adorning Jeonghan's.

"I wanted to buy the baby pretty clothes..." he whined, looking away to a small and fluffy looking shop on the other side, the shopfront showing lots of small ruffled dresses and adorable outfits.

"I was hoping for at least one hip hop outfit for her... so she could match the hip hop unit." The manager Seungcheol mutter under his breath, followed by Jeonghan stating that his baby wouldn't wear those clothes ever, a small banter going in between the two oldest. They really had taken a liking to the girl really easily, and he could understand the feeling to certain extent, before his first son had born he had been so scared of being a father, him being only 25 at the time, but the moment he laid his eyes on his first born fresh out of the womb, he had fallen in love faster than ever. And the same thing happened birth after birth. But still, he had been a normal guy, not many things to lose, even more so, having a son was what was expected. But his guys were young, and rising stars. Looking at them, he had been with them every step of their way and sometimes when he looked at his now 10 years old son he couldn't help but remember some of these kids and how small and scared they had been when they had first started trainning. Still, maybe taking care of a baby for a time would help them grow more mature and would drew them together even more. Also, looking at the way these three took care of everything, or how they had looked at the girl, he was a 100% sure they wouldn't accept a no for an answer. 

"C'mon," he finally said, getting tired of the bantering while Jisoo kept checking that everything on the list had been bought "we don't have much time but I guess we could pick some new outfits and a few toys." he laughed, loud and hard, head throwed back when the three young men sprinted to the shop, argument and all soon forgotten. "Alright, I'll take the backs, you go there... Only one outfit each, or I swear!" he shouted while reaching the shop.

"These clothes are so cute, we need to buy her everything!" he could hear Jeonghan's voice even before he entered.

"God, now the others will want to buy her outfits too... What did I pull myself into."

⚡

Back at the dorm, and after a few games of rock paper scissors, finally the spot on the 97 line room was cleared for where the crib would be situated, but that didn't stop the other guys from complaining and whining around because of how unfair everything had been, but the three 97 liners only kept mocking them, tongues out and eyes glistenning with amusement.

"Any of you know a thing about babies, how is she gonna be safe with you?" Soonyoung started again, still sulking hard. "Also, really? Mingyu is so clumsy, how do we now he won't trip over and hurt Eunji?" He could hear said's voice protesting from his place on the kitchen where he was preparing breakfast.

"Hyung, you shouldn't mess with the one who's making you something to eat right now"

"See! Now he even threaten us, will you threat Eunji when she gets a bit older too?" Soonyoung continued, gesturing to the kitchen. "This brat."

"As if you knew something about babies, hyung." Seokmin answered, smile full on while he looked at the pouts on his own donsaengs "If someone knows something about babies, it's Hansol. Did you see how fast he got up to pick her up when she started crying? Woah."

"That's why Eunji should be with us!" Seungkwan piped in at the mention of his boyfriend "My babe knows how to take care of her."

"Please hyung, don't call Hansol hyung 'your baby' in front of everyone like that never again, i'm gonna get traumatised." Chan grimaced from his spot on the couch where he was watching the small but constant rise and fell of Eunji's chest with every breath she took.

"Seungkwan you're literally traumatising our maknae, you and Hansol would probably traumatise her even before she could speak." Jun teased, the grin on his smile getting bigger and bigger while he observed Seungkwan grow redder by the second.

"Enjoy this moment, becuase I'm sure it won't last long" Wonwoo started to speak while he read something on his phone. "Do you really think the hyungs are gonna be okay with this arragement? They'll probably install the crib in their room without even asking anyway." 

"That's not fair..." Soonyoung pouted, dramatically falling to the ground and faceplanting on it. "This world is so unfair to me, what did I do to deserve this?" To this, the rest of members started laughing and teasing him, the warm and familiar feeling fuzzing in the living room where they were still gathered together. All, but certain producer who kept himself locked in the room.

"We didn't even stand a chance to have her in our room since the beginning anyway." Wonwoo spoke again "Or did you forget about Jihoon? He wouldn't have accepted in any way." At this, silence fell on the living room, eyes casted down and minds running with thoughts of their own while they remembered Jihoon's outburst from just before. "He had a point, you know?" The dark haired male added in a low voice, a sigh following instantly after he said it.

"It could have... consequences. For all of us." Chan added, eyes still fixed on the moving chest and fluttering eyelashes that caressed porcelain-like skin.

"We always have this risk." Minghao, who had been helping Mingyu in the kitchen entered the room again, and upon seeing the look of everyone's faces on how serious the things have so easily turned "Like, what assures us we will keep being rising stars anyway? It's always like this. Having to watch all of our steps, can't be seen in this way or another. For all that we know, our next comeback could be a complete fail. And could go downhill from there and end up locked in Pledis' basement like After School." the chinese crouched down, back turned to all his members who listened closely to his words. It was weird that Minghao spoke so much, and that he used such words, so much that all their eyes were turned to him now and he could feel it, the points of his ears turning red. "We don't have anything for sure right now, we are still trying to make a name, and it's hard. But... thinking of it, I wouldn't mind it. If this ended like this... I wouldn't like it, but we still have each other, don't we? I think that's the most amazing thing that happened to me after coming here... I found a family full of brothers that I never had and always wanted. And... I feel like I understand her because when I came to Korea I had no one. No family, no friends, I couldn't even speak the language. It was like a new life, a new world. But all of you guys took me in... And I would like to do the same thing to her. We could have know a little sister, wouldn't it be great?" As he spoke, the tone of his voice got lower and lower until it was a whisper directed to the still sleeping baby in front of him, but it didn't matter because no one else was speaking anyway, so they heard. And they nodded, Seungkwan and Seokmin with tears that they tried hard to supress. Before he could even move from his spot, Minghao felt a soothing presence reach him and a hand grabbing the back of his neck, massaging slowly the sking there. 

"Let's talk later, okay?" Jun's chinese filled his ear, and he could only nod before looking up at Chan, who looked at him with the most bright smile ever.

"Hyung, I really think you are right." he commented happily "We are already a family, a huge, loud and dysfunctional family, but i wouldn't have it anyway! What harm could do a new member."

"Maybe I can teach her to dance, we will the most amazing dancing duo and I'll ditch all of you, losers." Soonyoung went back to joking, but before any of them could reply to him Mingyu came back with his hands full of food, every little thing ditched in favor of pigging out what the boy had made for breakfast.

⚡

Chaos.

Complete and absolute chaos.

That was the only word Jisoo could come up in his mind to explain the mess Seungcheol, Jeonghan and him had found when they had get back home. On their way up they had crossed paths with a extremely irritated Jihoon, who mumbled something about going to spent the rest of the day at the studio and about how loud everything was. But, knowing Jihoon was already in a bad mood, Jisoo supposed that was only him being annoyed. But the short producer was right, very right. The screams and squeals could be heard from outside their dorm, which only made the three older members rush to get in. Inside, the noise was even worse, Jisoo could swear the capacity of that girl to keep a note was better than Seokmin's. Eunji was in Jun's arms, who tried to calm her down making her bounce slightly, patting her butt and trying to sush her. Behind him, Seungkwan and Soonyoung kept doing weird facial gestures, probably trying to amuse her but it was only getting the opposite effect. On the other side, Minghao and Mingyu kept hurrying Wonwoo, screaming at him about searching faster and the guy replying that it wasn't his fault their internet was sucking today. Chan, Seokmin and Hansol, on the other hand, were no where to be found, which only stressed the trio that had just arrived.

"What is this mess? Oh my God." Jisoo exclaimed, getting in after the other two and letting the bags aside, having a much bigger and important problem at hand.

"Hyungs!" Mingyu exclaimed, excited like a puppy, and Jisoo could almost see the tail waggling in his behind. "Eunji woke up crying and we can't stop her! We've tried everything. Like everything!" he almost screamed, desperately putting his hands on his head.

"Okay, stop, stop!" Seungcheol screamed, getting everyone attention on him, the only noise left being the baby's cry. "Manager-hyung told us that is most likely that she is hungry, s-"

"We'll make her bottle!" Jeonghan exclaimed suddenly, way too eager and happy, cutting Seungcheol before taking his other boyfriend's hand to drag him to the kitchen.

"Hyung, tell these two to stop," Jun whined from where he kept trying to calm Eunji while trying to scape from Soonyoung and Seungkwan's failed attempts. "They are only making her cry harder, help!" When the chinese man passed in front of him, the two boys following closer, Seungcheol took both their collars, making them stop on their tracks and glaring at them.

"Now, where are the three other who are missing?" Seungcheol finally asked, looking everywhere.

"Wonwoo read somewhere that water could help a baby, we thought she could be thirsty," Soonyoung started "at first we thought of tap water, but Hansol and Jun said that wasn't good for babies, so they were out to baby fresh, new water."

"Only the best for our baby!" Jun exclaimed from where he kept holding the girl, whose cries had died down a bit, but still cried. Her eyes locked then with Seungcheol, and just like she could already recognize him, her pout grew bigger, like she was telling him how bad it had been while him, Jeonghan and Jisoo had been away, and he couldn't help the cooing that went out of his mouth when he approached her. "Also, her stomach sounded a few times so i figured that she is just hungry, we were waiting for you."

"The bottle is ready!" Jeonghan announced when he and Jisoo came back from the kitchen, a bottle in his hand and a bib in the other. While Jisoo started to put her new pink and blue bib (because if she was going to be a member of Seventeen's family she needed to wear their official colors), Jeonghan spoke again. "Who is gonna feed her?" he asked, scanning his members, and all of them suddenly seemed unsure, probably scared of doing it wrong or hurting her in any way, because that was what he exactly felt. Anyway, there wasn't really much time to think, because after Eunji saw the bottle filled with warm milk, she recognised it as her meal and her cries started to grow again. So before the cries became too much, Jeonghan took a seat on the couch and Jun handed her over, seating her with so much care on his lap before putting the bottle to her already open pinky lips, and the girl started to suck on it like her life depended enterely on it.

"Guys, we are back!" Seokmin screamed from the door, coming fast to the living room after hearing no noise at all. There, the rest of his members were watching in awe as the girl ate, like it was the first time they had ever seen a baby being fed. At then, it hit him, "Oh my, it's her first bottle with us..." he whispered, but all of them heard anyway.

"We have to document this moment, is precious!" Mingyu then exclaimed, running to get a camera before starting to take pic after pic like crazy, making sure all the angles were covered, and then he took some pics of eeveryone gathered, and even a few selfies because hey, why couldn't he.

"This is amazing..." Wonwoo said from his spot behind the couch, and the girl looked up at him, smiling to him even though her mouth was full, and Wonwoo reached out a hand, putting a few strands that had fallen off behind her ear. "You are amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back! I feel like these first chapters are gonna be more slow in the romantic field, i'm just trying to introduce Eunji to everyone and show you how much of a mess a life with a baby can be.  
> First encounter with Eunji's temper, that little girl can cry so hard, woaaaah. Also, a hint of Junhao!!!! (Let it be known that Minghao is my bias, yes)  
> Trying to fit 13 boys in a chapter is so,, difficult??? I''m trying my best here  
> What do you think so far? Their manager is pretty cool, right? What do you think is going through Jihoon's mind right now, even tho he didn't appear that much?  
> Ah, i just hope you liked this chapter, please let comments and kudos, they make me happy!! A lot more fluff is on it's way, i promise you!!


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, unbeta readed. More notes at the end!!

The first week with Eunji was full of events, to say at least. Having to accomodate their schedules to the one of a baby was a hard task for a group of teenagers who had to had the professionalism of a 40 years old and that had to prepare themselves for new possibly comebacks, having to rehearse even the way they breathed. Even though they doubted at the beginning they ended up telling their closer staff in hopes they could help them in taking care of the girl and so they would be able to split their schedules so Eunji was never left unattended.

To begin with there was the crib issue. Of course when the 95 line had come back from shopping and after being informed about their agreement about where Eunji would sleep from that moment they had strongly refused. After some futile resistance from the winning line, their own manager had been the one installing the crib in the eldests room without a second thought, which had caused a lot of pouting from Mingyu and Seokmin mostly, along with the whining of Minghao of how unfair everything was.

Still, the first night had turned out to be a complete nightmare, no one getting a proper rest because the cries of the small girl, who seemed to be unable to get to sleep for more than an hour without erupting into tears again. After trying everything they had read and their manager had adviced to do, and after realizing how peacefully the girl seemed to sleep in the arms of however took her each time, Seungcheol had decided to try to sleep with the baby in his bed, cuddling her tightly.

Even though the leader didn’t get any actual sleep after that, too afraid of hurting or dropping her while he was asleep, Eunji had sleep through all the night, proving that the only thing she needed was to feel safe. But that only ended in a very sleepy and cranky Cheol in the morning, and after three nights of little to none sleep, the rest of the members decided they would take turns to sleep with the girl, in spite of Cheol’s protest and trashing around that only made him look like he was the baby.

It had only been when their manager had come, Wonwoo trailing behind him holding the girl carefully in his arms while Soonyoung drived the full-with-bags trolley, that another discussion had begun just like that.

“Everyone! Come to the living room!” Soonyoung shouted after letting the trolley aside before snatching the girl from the rapper’s hands. Slowly the members filled the room, confused faces as why there was such a huge commotion where before and for the first time in a long time had been peace and silence.

“Soonyoung, would you stop being so dramatic” the manager began, massaging the bridge of his nose. He counted the members who appeared, noting there was only 6 of them in the dorm and doing a raincheck on their schedules to remember where the missing where supposed to be.

“But it is really important, hyung!” he exclaimed.

“Is something wrong? What did the doctors say?” Seokmin quickly questioned, brows furrowing the slighest.

“No, she is perfectly healthy” Wonwoo answered, a smile full of pride filling his lips before sitting down next to Mingyu “Soonyoung-hyung is only being dramatic right now” he added, to what Soonyoung gasped with a expression full of hurt.

“Well, I’m sorry I think it’s important to give our little princess a birthday” the said male tilted his head, chin upwards and pout full-on.

“The doctor said she is 5 months and a half old, approximately, but he couldn’t be sure.”

“That’s why we are gonna give her a birth date! Either way we had to do it eventually.” Soonyoung said, feeling proud of his reasoning and looking at Jisoo, the only eldest in their dorm right now for support.

“I guess Soonyoung is right, we would have to do it sooner or later.” Jun piped up instead from where he was hanging from Chan’s back.

“But!” Seungkwan started this time “We can’t do this on our own or like say a random day and that’s it.”

“That’s exactly my point!” Soonyoung said, making the small girl dance a little on his arms before making her bump her little fist with Seungkwan’s. “That’s why you are my favorite Kwanie~” he sang in a cute voice, being answered with a bunch of “eyyy” from the other members. While a small debate started, their manager took the opportunity to talk to Jisoo.

“Hey, is Jihoon still working?” He said, eyes full of concern, and the American boy could only sigh and nod.

“He hardly comes to the dorm these days. He is really upset about this whole... baby thing.” Jisoo put his arms around himself, gaze casted down, feeling somehow guilty of the small but growing tension in their group. “He won’t talk to any of us...”

“Yeah, I guessed that” the manager said while taking out his phone, texting someone.

“We just...” Jisoo started, seemingly thinking hard about the whole issue and his own feelings in the matter “We just wanted to give her a chance. Also, it’s actually bringing us together. Except for him.”

“Not everyone is ready to handle a child when you are a child yourself,” the man starts talking “don’t beat yourself Jisoo, this is not your fault. How about sending the maknae?” He suggests suddenly, hand resting on Jisoo’s back.

“Well, our maknae is the reason he doesn’t even come home. And she only gurgles or squeals at much.” The young man says, weirded out by the suggestion made.

“No, you idiot; I mean your actual maknae, Chan, the one Jihoon would bite someone’s arm off for?” Jisoo’s face falls before the knowledge hits him and he nods again, enthusiastically this time around.

“That’s actually a great idea, hyung!” his whole face beams and he is about to talk again when a loud thump resonates from the living room to what he whips he head, alarmed. 

“Eunji’s good, it was only Mingyu toppling over Soonyoung” a voice calls from the living room, and both can hear the pained moans of Soonyoung and then the happy noises of the baby, who seemed to greatly enjoy the pain of the dancer, and later the noise of the rest of the members coming back home.

_______________________________________________________________________________

If Jeonghan had to answer, he wouldn’t be able to give a proper and rational answer to the mess that currently was their shared living room. See, living and sharing and apartment with other 12 boys could sometimes be... quite interesting. Add to the mix and seemingly never ending stamina and their personal comedic trio who never run out of ideas to entertain themselves and everyone. That’s why it didn’t even surprised him coming home to find his two boyfriends being held captive and buried under a fort made out of chairs and cushions (probably the nine other members had to jump at Seungcheol at the same time to be able to take him down, but oh well, he doesn’t even care about that), no furniture in sight, and Chan riding Jun while Soonyoung rides Seokmin, pointing at each other with brooms and covered in bubble paper and... where those the pots where they cook on their heads?

In a quick glance to count down the members he is able to spot Eunji safe and sound in her little play park, farther apart from where their maknae and top dancer seems to be able to fucking kill themselves, and he congratulates (probably Hansol or Mingyu) for at least taking care of that little detail. He also notices the small golden crown that’s falling slowly off her dark locks while she smacks a plushie down.

“Do I even wanna know what the hell in tarnation is going on here right now?” He asks in the most collected way he can muster, drawing all the attention to him.

“Hannie!” Seungcheol cries, eyes bright and pleading for help.

“Run, Jeonghan, or they will take you down too! It’s a revolution agaisn’t the rightful good aka us!” Jisoo adds and Jeonghan asks himself if he was really the most dramatic of the three. His eyes travel to the kids, and oh my fucking good Mingyu why are you waving fucking pooms pooms he asks.

“They wouldn’t dare to do that to their beloved mother,” he starts, voice full of warning while he eyes all of them with an eyebrow rised “right?” All their heads nod so fast he believes they are gonna end up falling to the floor and he sighs again. If he hadn’t spent most of his free evening trying to talk to Jihoon he would even find the situation funny, but he was only dead tired and wanted nothing more than to relax. He had has enough with one of his children being an idiot and going through a emo phase (Wonwoo’s emo phase was bad enough, why another child of his must have it again and give him endless headache).

“Stop calling yourself our mother, it really weirds me out” Hansol speaks now, and Jeonghan lifts a hand to clutch at his hand in horror.

“I didn’t go through labour 10 times to be treated like this, I only want a bit of love!” He exclaims, feet stumping at all and okay, maybe he was the most dramatic parent after all. “I have stretch marks for life now, and it’s not pretty to look at.”

“Hansol, say sorry” Jisoo calls from his cell to which the young rapper only rolls his eyes. Jeonghan finally moves into the living room and look around again.

“Now, after all this disrespect, care to explain what’s all of this and why my to boyfriends are now prisioners? Because I have no money to pay a rescue, guys.”

“We’re deciding who decides Eunji birthday old style.” Soonyoung says from his position still on Seokmin’s back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We are the knights who fill fight for the princess Eunji’s honour, and birthday.” Jun adds and Jeonghan can’t help but to think that actually the two who are playing as horses really fit the role, but he ends up shaking his head to clear his mind because wow, he must be really tired after all.

“Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-hyung were agaisnt the idea so we just tied them up.” Adds their other chinese member and Mingyu beside nods fervently. “It’s the first match, hyung.”

“Okay, let’s stop this nonsense before someone actually gets hurt.”

“Hyungieeeee~” Seungkwan whines from beside Hansol and Jeonghan swears his headache has just grown considerably “But I really wanna see Vernonie deressed up as my knight in shining armor” his eyes falls to his boyfriend and he bats his eyelashes flirtuosly to him.

“A shining armor made out of plastic, wow, so romantic.” Seungcheol pipes from the home-made cell.

“You guys are making such a big fuss over such a tiny thing” Jisoo then comments, sighing and Jeonghan can see that his boyfriend is as tired of their children antics as he is.

“HOW DARE YOU!”It’s Soonyoung now, and he actaully hits Seokmin on the butt to get him to where Jisoo is held captive “It’s not a tiny thing! It’s the royal birthday of the one and only princess of Caratland, Eunji!” In other moment Jeonghan would have cooed over the boy’s words, but right now he just wanted to snuggle his boyfriends ahas vecome a really difficult task. At hearing her name, the baby looks up and her eyes somehow end up landing on Jeonghan’s to which the girl seems very pleased, starting to make gurgling noises and helding her arms out for him.

“She never does that to me” Seungkwan sulks from somewhere behind him as he walks to pick the girl up, cooing slightly at her and telling her how pretty and good she is before facing his difficult kids again.

“I swear to God, guys, if you don’t untie me and Jisoo at 5 I’m gonna kick all of your asses into the next kingdom.” Seungcheol threathens, finally having reach his limit and he starts to move his hands agaisnt the restrains.

“I’m sorry, but prisioners don’t speak.” Soonyoung cockily starts saying, a very pleased smile on his lips at the angry frown on the leaders face “So shut up, brat, before i feed you to the cocrodiles.”

“Okay, you hear me here,” Jeonghan starts, voice serious “you’re gonna put down everything and we are gonna choose this some toher way because your father it’s getting feisty and already have enought with 10 kids and a baby, I don’t want to deal with an overgrown childlike boyfriend right now.” Before anyone else talks again the noise of the front dooropening and closing can be hear and a very tired looking Jihoon emerges. And suddenly Chan and Soonyoung are coming down his respectively horses and running to hug the shorter boy who must bereally tird if he lets them manhandle him like that.

“I’m not even gonna question what’s going on.” It’s the only thing he says. Noticing two of the 95 line tied he reachese them, taking down some chairs before finally giving them the freedom they have been asking for, and the rest of the members are too amazed to be seeing the composer after so long that they can’t even mutter a word “I’m going to sleep, I don’t want anyone disturbing me.” his serious gaze and voice is even scaries than Seungcheol’s usual scolding tone, and the youngs can only nod before Jihoon is retreating back to his bedroom. “Jeonghan,” he calls from the door and the mother of the group turns to him “please take some food here.” He pouts, and yeah, tspending so much time in the studie has definetely changed Jihoon becuase there no way he just used aegyo on him, leaving him blinking at teh spot where the smaller had been just before. Or that’s until Eunji is taking handfuls of his hair and yanking it hard, making him yelp. And that seems to start the butterfly effect.

“Brat, eh?” Seungcheol says dangerously while coming back to his feet, glaring at Soonyoung even tho a smile is adorning his lips.

“Oh my God!!” Soonyoung screams “servants, help your Lord!” he says looking around at the others members for help.

“Nah man, we are a Republic State from now on,” Minghao starts, switching on the television “No Gods or Kings, only man.”

“Did you just quote Bioshock? Nerd.” Wonwoo says while sittiong besides him, and Minghao pushes him before adding somthing like “you are one to talk”. On the other part, Soonyoung dashes off, running for his life still covered in bubble paper with a very pissed Seungcheol right behind him, actually sprinting out of the dorm to God knows where, and Jeonghan can already see the headlines if someone were to see and recognise them.

“I can feel the grey hirs coming out.” Is the only thing Jeonghan’s groans beofre walking to hs bedroom, Eunji still yanking at his hair like it’s another toy “Or maybe you will rip all of them off.”

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Hyung?” The soft voice of the maknae fills the dark room. Snuggled under a bunch of blankets and thanks to the light that enters through the gap of the door he can see something that resembles a human form, and Chan closes the door with his foot while he enters “Jihoon-hyung.” he calls again, softly, and the lump seems to move ever the slightest.

“I said not to disturb me, Chan.” the older scolds him, but it sounds more like a whine and muffled under a ton of blankets and Chan have to stop the giggles that want to scape his mouth at the cuteness of the older.

“I brought you food, like you told Jeonghannie-hyung.” He sing-songs, but before he can end the sentence the older is already sitting up, sweater paws rubbing lazily his eyes.

“Thank you Chan” the older says softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Chan smiles along, seeing his hyung smiling after the week he hadn’t almost seen the blonde. Silence settles between comfortably, but Jihoon can sense that the youngest has something in his tongue and he looks at him to let him know that he can say whatever is troubling him, preparing himself to fulfill his role as a hyung.

“You’ve must been really tired, hyung,” are the words that scape the younger mouth and that Jihoon hadn’t been expected to hear, so he startles lightly, but still waits for the younger to keep talking “and we’ve all been really worried about you.”

“Sorry, Chan.” He sighs, letting the chopstick fall in his plate before looking up again “It’s just... I don’t think this is the best idea ever, to be honest.”

“That much is clear,” the younger doesn’t miss a beat to answer, but there no malice after his words, so the both smile “but we are enjoying this experience. And it’s bringing us even more together.” He adds, happily. “Also, Eunji is really cute.” His words have a certain pride Jihoon can easily catch on, seeing he himself always have that pride when he talks about his dongsaengs to others, soo he only nods in understatement.

“Sure... also, what was all that about? When I came home, I mean.” He said, the memory in his mind vivid and bright and clearly amusing.

“Ah! We need to come up with a birth date for Eunji, since we don’t know her real birthday. So we thought that the winner would choose the day.” Chan tells the older as if it was the most logical thing ever, and Jihoon can’t stop the laugh that erupts from his insides because, damn it, his members were truly the definition on dumb and dumber one after the other.

“Okay, now, another question... how did you evem tied up Seungcheol-hyung?” He asks, a bit more awake now and ready to catch up on the things that he had missed all this time, the shine in Chan’s eyes more than enough to tell him he was doing the right thing.

“You see...”

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s see who last the longest without breathing!” Soonyoung suddenly screamed while all of them were having a family dinner, and Jihoon can’t stop the roll of his eyes, easily imagining half of the guys passed out for lack of oxygen and he wonders if the oxygen even reaches their brains most of the time.

“That’s dumb, hyung,” Seungkwan starts and Jihoon almost thinks he is gonna say something intelligent and save them all from a sure death “I mean, if you want to give the right to choose the birthday to Seokmin-hyung or me so badly you could just say it, you know?” His words are laced with sass and this time the blonde is sure he isn’t the only one who’s rolling his eyes at the table.

“Shut up Seungkwan, I can beat the both of you easily.” Is Soonyoung’s answer, and for a moment Jihoon sees with dread the determination in both main vocals’ eyes and he knows he has to stop them right there.

“Gosh guys,” he pipes in quickly, drawing all the attention to him, and he can almost feel the fear of the members of him snapping once again, but he instead keeps speaking “why don’t you just settle it on the 17th of March so it is something actually meaningful instead of a random date?” He looks around the table, adn the surprised looks on their eyes make him feel somehow shy suddenly “I mean, the 17th, so it’s for Seventeen... It’s just... an option...”

“I think it’s perfect, hyung!” Mingyu speaks up, canines showing while he smiles and looks down at the girl sitting by his right “Do you like it, Eunji-ah?” He says with a baby voice that, even though he is a tree, fits him way too well. But the think that really catches Jihoon’s eye it’s the way the small girl seems to understand him, suddenly squealing in delight (that’s probably becuase of the attention but oh well) and then looks at him, hands coming together as if she was clapping for the choice.

“It’s settled then,” Seungcheol says now from her other side “Eunji’s birthday is on March 17th.” Their leader declares, and suddenly the room is filled with noise again. When Jihoon looks up again he finds both Jeonghan and Chan looking at him, thumbs up and smiles bright, and he cannot help but to smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Took me forever, i know, i know. But since i don't really get comments is like i lack motivation lol  
> Anyway i'll really try to update as soon as possible.  
> I'm trying to add more crack, and i promise all the fluff about the pairings will come and stay but i need to settle the situation first!!! Making Jihoon come out of his shell was hard enough, and he is not even fully out yet, so...  
> On another note, diD YOU GUYS SEE ALL OF THESE AWESOME COMEBACKS AND DEBUTS?!?!? I can't even keep with all them like Winner slayed, JJP killed me a thousand times, debuts like puzlle of pop who i already adore... so many things!!  
> I also wanna say that i'm an official enligsh major finally! So wooo im going to college soon woaaaa  
> And I think that's it, thnk you so much for reading lovelies, have a good day/evening/night


	4. Author's note (important)

Okay so, i think my readers deserve at least, an apology for this mess.

As you can see, i stopped updating this fic almost 2 months ago, and you maybe wondering why. The short answer would be life is a mess right now.  
After the last update, i actually started chapter 4, but guess who lost it enterely? Yeah, lucky me. Also, soon after, the local festivities un my town started so i was practically never home. After that, college started and if you are in college you know how life changing and surprising it can be. So, yeah, i was running short on time. And, also, i was kinda losing motivation, because i felt like i was powring in this work so much, already thinking so ahead about it and, to be honest, it made me smile every time i sat down to write another chapter, to imagine the guys with a little baby, to be able to create relationships and shape them as i liked. And i wanted, and i want, people smiling like me whenever i posted. But the lack of feedback really made me think that... maybe it was pointles?? Honestly this is just a harmless fic, that has to do nothing with the reality, but also i wanted it to give whoever it read a reason to smile. I just like to make people happy, but i'm a kind of person that really loses motivation quickly when the response is... close to none. It happens whenever i post a drawing too. 

On the other hand, i really love this fic. I've written a lot of fics in my life, but this one is probably the one i had to invest the most and i really, really loved it. And even though i came here to say i'm sorry for the lack of updates, i also came to ask if i should really continue it. I dont have a clue how long it will last, but this sick, as i was sick and wondering many things bc i couldn't attend college, i also started to re write chapter number 4 in my head. 

Thank you to those who, even it's been long since i updated, left kudos or comments, because those were the ones that made me think that maybe yeah, meaybe i should continue this mess of a fic.

-Pac.


	5. Chapter 4.

Wonwoo wasn’t really used to the kind of skinship he was sharing now. He wasn’t used to any kind of skinship at all, period. And the fact that Mingyu’s personal and kind of sweaty aroma was filling his nostrils and the younger’s hands were pressed on the bench at each side of his legs wasn’t helping at all. Not at all when he could feel the warmth radiating from Mingyu’s body trespassing into his body.

To be fair, you couldn’t even call this skinship. Mingyu was only holding himself so he could be at eye level with the small girl that was chewing her pacifier away in Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo has been bored out of his mind in the dorm since he couldn’t really go and practice with everyone else because he had gotten a cold. So, he had been on babysitting duty, which meant sleeping in with Eunji until she has woken up, starving, so of course she had to wake Wonwoo up. Screaming her lungs out. How nice. And after feeding a very grumpy baby girl, sleepy Wonwoo decided that reading with a pounding headache wasn’t the best idea.

And maybe going to visit his members on a packed studio, with music blasting full on, sweat all around and knowing how loud they could be, wasn’t the best idea either.

Add to the mixture a very sweaty Mingyu cooing at the baby in his arms, and making him feel all kind of things inside. Watching the tree of a man making all kind of funny faces and successfully making Eunji laugh was such a cute thing that Wonwoo had to look away.

Because looking down was making his headache worse, not because of Mingyu.

Not at all.  
Instead, Wonwoo fixed his eyes on the mirror in front of him, trying really hard to avoid the younger, just like he has been doing these past weeks, even more after what he liked to call… “the mess”. None of his members (except for his oh so reliable Soonyoung) knew what had happened between them, but only seeing the awkward tension that now flowed between them was enough to see that not everything was right. Not like it used to. Wonwoo had felt relieved when Eunji had come into their lives just because it had given him the space he needed right now, and his mind had been so messy with trying to learn how to take care of a baby that most of the time he didn’t have time to think about Mingyu. Most of the time. 

Wonwoo was so lost on his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the voice of the younger, nor did he notice the movement in front of him until he felt a familiar warmth pressed right on his forehead. He was so used to the touch (and maybe he was sicker that he thought he was, yeah, that was it) that he instinctively leaned on the back of the hand, eyes closed for a second before he snapped out of it, jumping back as if the touch had suddenly burned him, eyes wide from the shock of what his own body had done without he even registering it.

“Hyung,” Mingyu sighed, still crouched down at his feet “why are you here?”

Like this, Mingyu looked way too tired, and Wonwoo didn’t like it. But he liked even less the concerned frown on his face, as if he really cared for Wonwoo after all. Wonwoo repressed the scowl that was making its way on his face.

“I was bored.”

“You’re burning up.” The younger quickly argued. “You have a fever and should be rest-“

“As if you cared.” Wonwoo muttered under his breath, cutting the younger’s speech while he looked down. Eunji was looking up at him, big round eyes full of questions, as if she knew what was going on. Wonwoo held her tighter to his chest, body slumping forward to rest his chin softly on her dark locks. 

Just as Mingyu was about to open his mouth again, ready to answer Wonwoo’s attack, Seokmin plopped himself down next to Mingyu and unaware of the tension. Eunji squealed at the sight of another member, pacifier falling off her mouth. Mingyu decided to stand then, moving away from the scene and Wonwoo let a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his embrace on the girl relaxing a bit as he looked the retreating form of Mingyu until he felt two eyes boring into his skull, his head turning to the left to find Soonyoung already looking at him and Wonwoo knew too well the look on his best friend eyes.

“What are you doing here?” another deep voice resonated in front of Wonwoo and okay, maybe he was a lot sicker than he thought because the simple gesture of moving his eyes way too quickly had him groaning in pain. Seungcheol was already looking at him, his face a mixture of concerned and ready to scold him.

“I felt better, and Eunji wouldn’t sleep any longer.” He lied as he passed the girl to Seokmin who was still sitting in the ground.

“Mingyu was right,” Seungcheol said as he repeated the action the younger had done just minutes ago “Wonwoo you have a fever, you shouldn’t have leave the bed.” Seungcheol’s tone was scolding, but his eyes were soft and caring. 

“I’ll take him home” Soonyoung said as he approached the trio before Wonwoo could complain any longer about not being that sick, and the raven-haired boy could only sigh, moving to stand “I don’t think he should be with Eunji anyway.” He added before taking the girl in his arms, hoisting her up and making her laugh.

 

 

“He was only worried, Won.” 

Soonyoung was sitting on the end of the bed where Wonwoo lied, covered with fluffy blankets and a cup of tea on the table on his left. Eunji was on her crib, surrounded by plushies that she kept throwing and hugging between excited squeals, sometimes looking up in the direction of both males.

“He doesn’t have the right to be worried about me now.” Wonwoo stubbornly replied, face hidden by blankets.

“Listen, I get it, you’re hurt. You have the right to be, but” Soonyoung moved to lie next to his best friend, throwing his left arm over Wonwoo’s body. “you were friends before you were anything else. And you’re still bandmates. He is gonna get worried about you like he is gonna get worried about everyone else.”  
Wonwoo sighed because he knew the older was right. He knew he was being kind of childish but hey, didn’t he have the right to be heartbroken?

“Soon,” Wonwoo called, and Soonyoung thought that for once Wonwoo was going to open up to him without having to be a mess. Maybe he should get sick more often if that meant being able to break out of his constipated emotional state “I may have my nose blocked, but even I can smell that Eunji needs a change of diaper.”

The orange-haired boy groaned into the blanket on his side, because if there is something that he hates more than an emotional constipated Wonwoo, it was changing diapers.

 

 

Being the maknae of thirteen boys could be either the best or the worst thing that had happened to Lee Chan in his 18 years of life. It was the best when he could get out of any kind of punishment by playing the innocent maknae card, or it could be the worst when he had to endure the endless teasing of his hyungs (the biggest the age difference, the worse the teasing). But if there was a thing he had grown to hate with a passion, it was being called “the baby.”   
Wait, there was one thing he hated even more.

Having to call himself “Jeonghan’s baby”.

It’s not because he didn’t like Jeonghan or something, he actually loved the older boy even through his endless teasing and his out of place skinship, a skinship Chan was not used to before he started being a trainee. Apart from the witty mask Jeonghan planted on himself to the public eye, he was actually a really mature young man. Everyone praised Seungcheol for being the leader of 13 boys at such a young age, but even Seungcheol needed to lean on someone from time to time, and that persons happened to be his two boyfriends: Jeonghan and Joshua. Chan had seed their relationship form, grow and blossom in what it is today with a fierce curiosity to the unknown. He had seen gay couples before, not many, but his three hyungs were the firsts he had seen into a three-way relationship.

He really admired that part of them, having watch them get over difficulties and studying their dynamics, the way Jeonghan and Seungcheol always turned soft and pliant for Joshua, how Joshua would try to make room for Jeonghan when Seungcheol and him cuddled at the end of the day, or how Seungcheol seemed to let himself become vulnerable as soon as any of his boyfriends embraced him. Never one without the other two.

No, it was not because of Jeonghan, but because the notion of being a “baby”. Yes, of course he was the youngest of 13, but he had never really acted that way. Chan had always tried to work hard to be acknowledged as an equal between their group. He had always seen how age was a mere formality between them when it came to work, and ideas needed to flow, but still he felt like he was treated differently them, his ideas taking into account but never seen as serious as others. And for fucks sakes, he wasn’t a baby, as much as his hyungs liked to see him as one. He didn’t need protection and wasn’t made of crystal. He wasn’t going to break if he fell while practicing. He appreciated the advice and the boys, but he hadn’t left his hometown, his family and friends and everything he has known behind, fighting for his dreams even at such a young age, only to be seen as a baby.

Coming home after a long and rough day of practice with the rest of the performance team, the only thing he wanted to do was to take a hot shower to let his bones relax and then go to the bed and call it a night even if it wasn’t even 10 pm. So, when he heard the indistinctively voice of the blonde 95 liner cooing “who’s Jeonghan’s baby?” he was ready to fight the oldest and let him know that he wasn’t baby at all, thank you very much.

But oh, how big was his surprise when he entered the living room and he saw his hyung laying on his back on the ground, Eunji sitting on his tummy while he cooed at her, laughing every time she let her hands go up when he asked the damn question.

“Hey Chan!” Seokmin called from the couch where he had been sitting, looking at him. Jeonghan finally looked at him, smiling just for a second before his eyes came back to the baby in his arms.

“Look what Eunji has learnt to do” said male exclaimed excitedly before opening his mouth again 

“Eunji-ah, who’s Jeonghan’s baby?” he asked in a sweet voice, and the girl cocked her head cutely before throwing her chubby arms up, eyes become crescents as she laughed heartily. “Isn’t it the cutest thing ever?”

“I swear hyung, you teach her the weirdest things ever” Seokmin joked as he laughed, but the adoration was clear on his eyes as he looked at the girl who was now chewing on her hand.

“She started to do it on her own!” Jeonghan tried to defend himself, now sitting up. “You believe, right, Chan?” the older looked back at him, puppy eyes and all, but Chan could only nod before starting to go into the hallway that would direct him to the bathroom.

Usually, Jeonghan only ever called him Chan when he was scolding the younger, so hearing his own name leaving the lips of the blonde in such a casual tone had shaken him a bit, not really used to it. Chan couldn’t name the feeling on his chest as he undressed and prepared the shower, but he could say that he didn’t like it one bit.

 

 

With his back against the wall and a notebook between his hands, the only light that illuminated Chan’s form in the dark of the night was the one that the moonlight let fall on his floor, shinning onto the discarded clothes. They really needed to clean up or something.

Seungkwan and Hansol had gone out on a date and the couple hadn’t comeback yet, so Chan had the room for himself and only himself, and any other time, the young boy would’ve been thrilled to be able to rest without feeling like he was third wheeling, being able to watch anything he wanted without earphones and such small things he missed from not sharing a room.

But in that moment the last thing Chan wanted was to be alone. He had this uneasy feeling on the pitch of his stomach, some kind of grief he couldn’t name twisting his insides as if a hand was tugging at him and mocking him. Maybe he was starting to overwork himself and this was his body’s way to let him know, but after counting the hours he had been practicing in his head over and over again, he quickly dismissed it. He had worked as always has, and never once had he felt this.

He thought harder, frown deepening without him even noticing while his foot tapped against the mattress, trying to recall a time he had felt something similar, but nothing came to mind, and he started to wonder if he was starting to go down with a cold, maybe what Wonwoo had was contagious and deciding to cuddle with him wasn’t his most bright idea. But still, even if he was really getting sick, that didn’t explain the itch on his hands, so hard and unbearable that only stopped when he got his lyric notebook from under his pillow, messy lines representing even messier thoughts.

Chan scribbled without even looking at what he was writing, his hand working on his own while his mind was still trying to understand the turmoil inside of him, so hard he couldn’t even rest. He kind of reminded himself a bit of Jihoon when he was composing, how he seemed to be in another world no one else could comprehend but himself and his mind.

He was so fixed on his task that he didn’t even notice the knock on the door or the crack of it as it was opened, light from the hallway flooding into the room, but Chan still had his gaze on the night sky, counting stars as he counted possibilities for what he felt but nothing felt right.

“Chan” the soft voice called from the doorway, finally interrupting his process and making him look to Joshua “you okay?”

“…Yeah” his voice sounded restrained, and it made him flinch and lift his free hand to his eyes, trying to find any moisture because he sure sounded like he had been crying. And from the concerned frown on the cat-like boy on his door, he knew he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

“Sure?” Joshua’s voice was so soft, so gentle and caring that lying to him made Chan feel guilty for sins he hadn’t make. But how could he tell he was not okay when he didn’t even understand why.

“Yeah hyung,” he tried again, and this time he sounded more alive, more like his usual self and he let a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “just tired.”

The oldest of the two seemed to believe him as his shoulders relaxed and he walked in a little bit more and for the first time Chan noticed the pink bundle on his arms. “You sure must be, you forgot you have to sleep with Eunji tonight”

Joshua’s soft voice made more sense now that he was aware of the already sleeping girl on his arms, and somehow the realization was like the grip on his insides had tightened.

“Ah, yeah, I forgot, sorry” the dark-haired boy tried not to sound as affected as he was feeling, but as he felt the weight on his arms now and the way Joshua was being extra careful in delivering the child, he also felt his body tense despite himself.

“Chan, are you sure?” the brown haired said again, still bent over the two youngers and eyes looking up to Chan’s, trying to read the estrange mood the maknae seemed to be going through. It made lying to him even harder to Chan, those cat-like eyes staring into his soul.

“Yeah, sure hyung, don’t worry. We’ll have fun.” He said even though Eunji was already asleep, and he directed his usual smile to his hyung, even if his lips felt tight and his teeth clenched way too hard. Joshua decided to believe him.

“Okay” he said finally standing, going over to the door and to rest with his boyfriends “good night, Chan” he called, but Chan didn’t even bother to answer to him. His eyes were set, first on the girl, then on the things he had been writing without even been aware of it. Something clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!  
> wow i know, it's been a lot of time, but i'm back and trying to add more plot to this (as if a baby wasn't plot anough)  
> but we got some meanie backstory, and some kind of insight of the 95 line relationship and even a twist to our lovely maknae that, tbh, just came to me, let's see what will happed 
> 
> another thing, college. is. a. bitch.   
> that's the biggest reason why i'm slower at updating right now, but hey!! im trying!!!  
> thank you very much to all the lovelies messages on the author's note, i'll be replying to those later on the day, i promise!!  
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are well appreciated, ily <3
> 
> twitter: offcialhao


End file.
